My family that I love !
by TamaChi-Neko
Summary: After the war, Naruto had adopted a red hair kid that was the son of his cousin . Kohaku is depress of the life he have as he is always bullied because of his parents. One day, he was saved by Hinata as his guardian was unable to pick him up after school. This is a story before Naruto married Hinata.


Why? Why does everyone hate me? Is it because I don't have a mother and father like everyone else? Was it because I'm a mistake made by my parents? Or was it because I'm not supposed to be born in this world? Tears keep on falling down as I question myself.

I always sit at the swing in front of the academy waiting for my guardian to fetch me like every other day. I'm a six year old boy with straight red hair that reaches my above my shoulder. My eyes are black and I have a fair skin. Many of the kids in the academy keep on telling me that my father is a monster and so am I. But I don't even know who my father is. Oji-san only told me about my mother and that she has beautiful red hair like mine. But I hate my hair! It reminds me of the colour that represent hatred!

Everyday I'm bullied by the kids in the academy. Even though I'm top in my class, but they keep on bullying me. Today is no different, I'm kicked and punch by 5 other boys under the tree. I don't like fighting so I restrain myself as I defend from being kick and punch. Then suddenly everything stopped. A beautiful lady with long black silky hair told the boys of.

"Boys! What are you doing! Do you want me to tell your parents?" after that, all of them ran off. I stare at her as she looks like an angel. Her smile is the same as Oji-san's smile. Warm and tender, full of love. "Kohaku? Kohaku? Kohaku Uzumaki?" "Err.. ye-yes miss?" "Ar-are you alright? I-I'm so-sorry that I'm late." She kneels down and dusts the dust from my clothes. "I'm sorry miss. But why did you say you are late?" "Oh! I'm sorry." She blush as she stand up. "Naruto-kun had to go on an emergency mission today and couldn't fetch you. So I volunteer to get you." She smile at me as she said that. I feel my face was warm as I think I was blushing. "Ar-are you alright? Did you get hurt or anything?" her expression changes becoming worried. "N-no. it's just that I thought everyone hates me except for oji-san." And I started to cry again. I was surprise that she bends down and hug me. She was so warm. "shh… don't cry Kohaku-kun. I don't hate you." She smile and kiss my forehead. "Why don't you stop crying and we can get something to eat?" she extends her hand as I took it.

For the first time in my life, I felt like I'm holding my mother's hand. She never let go of me until we reach Ichiraku's stall. "I-I'm sorry miss. But I didn't get your name. And what is your relationship with oji-san?" I ask while she ordered our meals. "O-oh! I didn't tell you did I?" she blush and cover her face with her hands. I notice that she blush a lot. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga a-and I-I'm Na-Naruto-kun's gir-girlfriend" she blush harder than before. If I have a tomato, I can give it a run for! I laugh so hard that tears form in my eyes. She stares at me than starts to giggle. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-san but oji-san told me about you before. But I've never seen you face-to-face. You prettier than what he told me" I told her and she turn away to hide her blushing face. The meal came and we ate as I told her about my days in the academy. Her expression was scared and worried when I told her that I was bullied all the time. She than told me about my Oji-san and how he had a similar case like mine. She told me that I should be strong and I will find friends like him.

After that day, Hinata-san keeps fetching me from the academy on time. She doesn't want me to get bullied anymore. She will stay until we had dinner and send me home. I love her cooking and after 2 weeks I got used to having her around. While walking back home Hinata-san hold my left hand while hers was holding a bag of grocery. "Yo-you don't mind eating chicken tonight Kohaku-kun?" "Nope~ anything that you cook it fine by me Hinata-san~ I love your cooking!" she blushed when I said that! But it's true. Oji-san can't cook at all! I don't even know how I can survive! "Kohaku-kun, you have such a lovely hair. I love it so much. You are very lucky to have it" "why so Hinata-san?" "we-well, Naruto-kun told me once that his mother also have red hair. And she said that she will only say I love you to the people that like her red hair. And Naruto-kun was one of the two that she said it." After saying that, I can see tears fall down from her eyes. But she keeps on smiling. "err… Hinata-san ca-can you tell me her na-name?" I asked her while looking down on my feet. "well, her name is.."

"Her name is Kushina Uzumaki!" both of us turn our heads toward that voice. Oji-san was standing behind us with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey there kiddo~ how is my favourite nephew after 2 weeks without me? Miss me?" "Nope~ you can go for another longer mission if you want oji-san. I have Hinata-san here. She is a better guardian than you" I stick out my tongue. He then made a pouting expression before lifting me and tickles me. Both Hinata-san and Oji-san laugh while I was laughing. I look at them both smiling as I open my mouth to say. "I love you oji-san! Hinata-san!" as I said that they both stop laughing. Their expression change and I got scared. I don't want them to hate me, but they did something that I didn't expected. "I lo-love you too Kohaku-kun" Hinata-san said while kissing my cheek. "He-hey! no fair! How come he gets a kiss while I don't!" oji-san pout and makes a childish face. Hinata-san and I giggles before she kisses his lips. They kiss for a while and I think they forgot that I was there. "ahem! You guys do know that I'm here right~" I grin. They distance themselves, face blushing red. "Well~ Why don't you marry her oji-san! Both of us like her and she can be part of our family! And maybe I don't have to be the only child in the family!" I gave them a smile and I notice that their face got redder and I can give a tomato to run for! "he-hey who thought you that!" Oji-an said while ruffles my hair.

Walking back, Oji-san holds my right hand while Hinata-san holds my left. I feel so complete and I wish we can be like this forever. A family that I've always desire is in front of me and I didn't notice. I know that Oji-san loves me very much and now Hinata-san also love me! I grin and smile. I didn't realise that both of them stop talking and look at me with a loving smile like a parent would to a child. From now on I will never have to be lonely again and I will cherish the people that love me!

* * *

Yeah~! I'm so happy that I've finally write about this guy! He did appear from my previous fanfic~

Guess who are the parents are~

Please please review~ (°◡° )


End file.
